Năm Chó Sói
Năm Chó Sói (Year of the Varg) là một sự kiện của Don't Starve Together, kéo dài từ ngày 9 tháng 2 cho đến ngày 1 tháng 3 năm 2018. Được lấy cảm hứng từ năm Mậu Tuất theo văn hóa Trung Quốc, bắt đầu từ ngày 16 tháng 2 năm 2018 và kết thúc vào ngày 4 tháng 2 năm 2019. Trong cung hoàng đạo Trung Quốc, mỗi năm có liên quan đến một con vật trong một chu kỳ 12 năm. Tương tự như sự kiện Năm Gà Tây, phát hành vào năm ngoái, nó cũng có phần một số phần bổ sung, ví dụ như Thẻ Lễ Hội và hầu hết các món đồ từ sự kiện đó. Tuy nhiên, sự kiện Năm Chó Sói sẽ bổ sung một số vật phẩm khác biệt, đặc biệt là về việc thu thập Thỏi Vàng May Mắn. Trong suốt thời gian diễn ra sự kiện, mỗi người chơi khi đăng nhập vào trò chơi sẽ nhận được Skin Knitted Puppy Hat. Người chơi có thể vào lại sự kiện này bằng cách thay đổi cài đặt Sự Kiện thành Year of the Varg trong menu tạo thế giới. Nhưng sẽ không nhận được Knitted Puppy Hat. __TOC__ Miếu Thờ Sói Miếu Thờ Sói (Varg Shine) là một Kiến Trúc mới trong sự kiện này. Nó có thể tìm thấy trong Thẻ Kiến Trúc, yêu cầu 8 Vàng Thỏi và 2 Ván Ép để chế tạo. Không yêu cầu máy tạo mẫu và có thể chế tạo mọi lúc. Khi bạn tế một Đuốc cho Miếu Thờ Sói thì bạn sẽ được quyền truy cập vào Thẻ Lễ Hội, trong thẻ này, bạn có thể mua những vật phẩm đặc biệt của sự kiện Năm Chó Sói bằng Thỏi Vàng May Mắn. Trong khi Đuốc đang ở trong Đền Thờ Sói, tỷ lệ sử dụng nhiên liệu của nó sẽ nhân với 0.2 - vì vậy Đuốc với độ bền 100%, thông thường kéo dài 75 giây, sẽ kéo dài 375 giây (6.25 phút). Một khi Đuốc cháy hết, Miếu Thờ Sói sẽ không hoạt động. Chó Sói Đất Sét ×4-6 ×1-3 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "claywarg"}} Chó Sói Đất Sét xuất hiện khi theo dấu Bụi Đất Khả Nghi giống như Chó Sói thường nếu một Miếu Thờ Sói được kích hoạt trên thế giới. Chúng sẽ xuất hiện cùng với 12 Chó Săn Đất Sét. Chúng bình thường sẽ bất động và khi người chơi tiến lại gần, chúng sẽ thức dậy và truy đuổi người chơi chơi. Chó Sói Đất Sét có cùng lượng máu và các chỉ số tấn công với Chó Sói thường, nhưng sẽ rơi ra 4-6 Túi May Mắn thay cho Thịt Quái. Chúng cũng rơi ra 1-3 Nanh Chó Săn. Khác với Chó Sói thường, Chó Sói Đất Sét không có khả năng gọi thêm Chó Săn Đất Sét hay Chó Săn thường. Chúng cũng không thể bị đốt bởi lửa hay du ngủ. Chó Săn Đất Sét (20%) (10%) |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "clayhound"}} Chó Săn Đất Sét (Clay Hounds) xuất hiện khi theo dấu Bụi Đất Khả Nghi và xuất hiện theo 2 nhóm ở cạnh Chó Sói Đất Sét. Chó Săn Đất Sét có cùng lượng máu và các chỉ số tấn công với Chó Săn thường, ngoại trừ việc chúng chậm hơn một chút. Khi bị giết, chúng có 20% cơ hội rơi ra 1 Túi May Mắn và 10% rơi ra 1 Nanh Chó Săn. Chúng cũng không thể bị đốt bởi lửa hay du ngủ. Thỏi Vàng May Mắn Thỏi Vàng May Mắn= |-| Túi May Mắn= Thỏi Vàng May Mắn (Lucky Gold Nugget) được dùng để "đổi" đồ từ Thẻ Lễ Hội, cũng có thể lấy được từ Túi May Mắn rơi ra từ Chó Sói Đất Sét và Chó Săn Đất Sét. Thẻ Lễ Hội Thẻ Lễ Hội (Offerings Tab) '''là một thẻ độc quyền trong lễ hội này. Cũng giống như Thẻ Cổ Xưa và Đài Giả Khoa Cổ Đại, những vật phẩm trong thẻ này nguyên mẫu, để chế tạo một vật phẩm trong '''Thẻ Lễ Hội, người chơi phải ở gần Miếu Thờ Sói. Dưới đây là những vật phẩm có thể "mua" được từ Thẻ Lễ Hội, mỗi thứ có một công dụng khác nhau. Pháo Hoa Đỏ 3 Pháo Hoa Đỏ (Red Firecrackers) có thể được đổi bằng 1 Thỏi Vàng May Mắn từ Miếu Thờ Sói. Châm lửa bằng Đuốc hoặc Bật Lửa sẽ khiến nó phát ánh sáng lấp lánh và nảy trên mặt đất rồi sẽ tắt từ từ. Khi được đốt, tất cả Mob ở gần ví dụ như như Chó Săn sẽ bị giật mình và thu mình lại trong sợ hãi. Đèn Lồng May Mắn Đèn Lồng May Mắn (Red Lantern) có thể được đổi bằng 3 Thỏi Vàng May Mắn ở Miếu Thờ Sói và có thể cầm (trang bị) trên tay. Nó có bán kính sáng nhỏ hơn Lồng Đèn, nhưng lại có độ bền cao hơn nhiều, lên tới 12 ngày (5760 giây). Quạt May Mắn Quạt May Mắn (Lucky Fan) có thể được đổi bằng 3 Thỏi Vàng May Mắn từ Miếu Thờ Sói. Khi dùng trong 3 lần đầu, nó sẽ mất đi 22.2% độ bền cho mỗi lần (3 lần la. Có tác dụng triệu hồi một gió lốc, phá hủy các Kiến Trúc, sát thương các Mob ở gần và cả người chơi. Nghe có vẻ giống Đau Thời Tiết nhưng không, khác nhau đấy. Cây quạt cũng sẽ làm mát người chơi và làm tắt Lửa tương tự như Quạt Cao Cấp. Khi sử dụng 3 lần cuối, độ bền giảm đi mỗi lần là 11.1% và sẽ không tạo ra gió lốc Bộ Múa Lân Đầu= |-| Thân= |-| Đuôi= Mỗi khi Tết đến ở Trung Quốc thì sẽ có Múa Lân. Kì Lân có 3 phần (trong trò chơi được mặc định làm thành 3 loại Mũ) có thể được đổi bằng 8 Thỏi Vàng May Mắn cho mỗi bộ phận ở Miếu Thờ Gà. Khi "đội" 3 loại mũ này lên và gõ lệnh lệnh "/dance" (nhảy) trong phần Biểu Cảm, động tác nhảy sẽ được thay thế bởi hoạt ảnh khác. Nếu người chơi đội 1 phần và nhảy thì Tinh Thần sẽ được hồi tương đương khi đội Mũ bêrê Ê-cốt (+6.7 mỗi phút). Điểm tăng '''này sẽ được '''cộng thêm khi có thêm người chơi mặc và tham gia nhảy. Cụ thể là điểm tăng sẽ nhân 3 (+20 mỗi phút), cho cả 3 người nhảy. (Thành 1 team múa lân, yia) Độ bền sẽ chỉ bị giảm khi người chơi đội và nhảy. Độ bền của nó là một ngày (480 giây) và có thể sử dụng Cuộn Kim Khâu để hồi lại 100% độ bền. Còi May Mắn Còi May Mắn (Lucky Whistles) '''có thể được đổi bằng 3 Thỏi Vàng May Mắn từ Miếu Thờ Sói. Thổi còi sẽ giúp thuần hóa những Chó Săn ở gần đó (kể cả Chó Săn Đất Sét) trong 40 giây. Chó Săn thuần hóa sẽ đi theo xung quanh người chơi nhưng không tấn công họ. Tuy nhiên chúng vẫn sẽ tấn công những Mob khác giống như chúng thường làm. Một người chơi có thể thuần hòa 5 chó săn 1 lúc. Cói May Mắn có 10 lần sử dụng. Bản vẽ điêu khắc Chó Săn= |-| Chó Sói= '''Bản Vẽ Tượng Chó Săn Đất Sét và Bản Vẽ Tượng Chó Sói Đất Sét có thể được đổi bằng lần lượt là 8 và 16 Thỏi Vàng May Mắn từ Miếu Thờ Sói. Chúng có thẻ đặt vào trong Bàn Thợ Gốm để điêu khắc tượng Chó Săn và Chó Sói tương ứng. Tượng Điêu Khắc Cẩm Thạch= |-| Đá Mài= |-| Đá Vụn Trăng= Tượng Chó Sói và Tượng Chó Săn có thể chế tạo trong Thẻ Điêu Khắc sau khi đã đổi bản vẽ từ Miếu Thờ Sói và đặt vào trong Bàn Thợ Gốm. Tùy thuộc vào việc người chơi đặt 1 Cẩm Thạch hoặc 1 Đá Mài trên bàn trước lúc điêu khắc thì nó sẽ trở thành tượng trắng hoặc đen. Tượng Chó Sói thì cần 2 Đá và 2 Nanh Chó Săn để chế tạo, trong khi Chó Săn thì cần 2 Đá nhưng chỉ 1 Nanh Cho Săn. Giống như những Quân Cờ, Tượng Chó Sói và Chó Săn có thể vác trên lưng và dùng vào mục đích trang trí. Bên lề * Bộ Skin Verdant Collection được thêm vào trong dịp sự kiện này. * Trong thời gian của lễ hội, nhạc nền của menu chính là hơi khác nhau bằng cách trộn với các nhạc cụ Trung Quốc. * Mô tả của tượng chó săn ("It ain't nothing but a clay hound dog.") là tham chiếu tới bài hát của Elvis Presley "Hound Dog". * Hai skin của Varling được giới thiệu trong Năm Chó Sói (the Purebred and Pedigree Varglings) được lấy cảm hứng từ 2 giống chó có nguồn gốc từ Trung Quốc (Chow Chow và Shih Tzu, tương ứng). * Theo Rhymes with Play #179, lý do mà Chó Săn và Chó Sói trong sự kiện này có chủ đề đất sét là do Kris phát hiện ra rằng năm âm lịch của Trung Quốc, mà sự kiện này được tổ chức vào năm 2018 có liên quan đến yếu tố đất. Thư viện ảnh YotV Promo Image.jpg|Một áp phích quảng cáo cho sự kiện được đăng bởi Klei Entertainment và 9 tháng 2 năm 2018. DST YotV Steam Image.jpg|Bức ảnh đại diện của trò chơi Don't Starve Together trên Steam trong sự kiện Năm Chó Sói. Clay Varg Found.png|Một Chó Sói và đàn Chó Săn Đất Sét xuất hiện ở cuối cuộc săn. Clay Hound Awaken.png|Chó Sói và Chó Săn đất sét thức dậy. Clay Hound Freeze.png|Chó Săn Đất Sét bị đóng băng. Dead Clay Hound.png|Chó Săn Đất Sét chết Clay Varg Freeze.png|Chó Sói Đất Sét bị đóng băng. Clay Varg Dead.png|Chó Sói Đất Sét chết Hounds.PNG|5 Chó Săn được thuần hòa bởi Còi May Mắn. ClayHounds.PNG|5 Chó Săn Đất Sét được thuần hòa bởi Còi May Mắn. HoundStatue.png|1 Tượng Chó Săn Đất Sét từ sự kiện VargStatue.png|1 Tượng Chó Sói Đất Sét từ sự kiện RedLanternScreenshot.png|Wilson cầm Đèn Lồng May Mắn LuckyBeastCostume.png|Một Kỳ Lân hoàn chỉnh đặt trên mặt đất. Varg Shrine Burnt.png|Một Miếu Thờ Sói cháy rụi. Loading Screen Year Varg A.png|Một màn hình tải độc quyền trong sự kiện. Year of the Varg Promo without Title.png|Ảnh quảng cáo không có tiêu đề của sự kiện. RWP 179 Promo.jpg|Ảnh quảng cáo của Năm Chó Sói từ Rhymes with Play # 179. YotV Dog Skins Concept Art.jpg|Phác thảo của skin cho Năm Chó Sói từ Rhymes with Play # 179. YotV Valentine Skins Concept Art.jpg|Phác thảo của vài skin Năm Chó Sói và Valentine từ Rhymes with Play # 179. Clay Varg Ingame Early Modeling.jpg|Một mô hình thấy sớm của Chó Sói cho sự kiện từ Rhymes with Play # 179. Clay Varg Ingame Night Early Modeling.jpg|Một mô hình thấy sớm của Chó Sói cho sự kiện trong đêm từ Rhymes with Play # 179. Clay Varg and Hound Sprite Work.jpg|Vài mô hình cho Chó Săn và Chó Sói Đất Sét từ Rhymes with Play # 179. Clay Varg Main Menu Early Modeling.jpg|Vài bức tranh từ menu chính trong sự kiện từ Rhymes with Play # 179. Varg Shrine and Lucky Whistle Concept Art.jpg|Phác thảo của Miếu Thờ Sói và Còi May Mắn từ Rhymes with Play # 179. Art Stream 7 Clay Varg.png|Một Chó Sói Đất Sét được thấy từ Art Stream # 7. en:Year of the Varg